Message in a Bottle
by Colours of Sorrow
Summary: Dear Sora, I just want to let you know how I feel. Sincerely, Riku.


Hallo~ You might have known me before, because I have another account here. I'm Yellow Gummybear! ...Okay maybe you don't know me. That's because that account right there published boyxgirl fanfics, which you might not like, seeing as you're searching for yaoi ones. XD Well, anyway, this is my first try at writing shounen-ai and angst, two of my favorite fanfic genre.

REVIEWS ARE MOST CERTAINLY WELCOMED (anonymous ones too~)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts~

* * *

_Dear Sora,_

_I have no idea how to start this letter. After all, I'm no good with words, especially around you. I probably should start by telling you that I'm leaving, and there's a big chance that I will never come back anymore. Actually, I've been planning to leave years ago. But I guess I just couldn't leave you. Maybe I have had enough of all this. I bet right now you're wondering what my reason is to go away. It's not such an easy thing to explain. And you probably won't like what I'm about to tell you._

_We've been best friends since we were children. We'd always hang out with each other. Our friendship got stronger when we discovered the Secret Entrance. We used to draw a lot of stuff on the walls, remember? Everything was just… Perfect. But that all ended when she came. When Kairi came. Don't get me wrong, Sora. I like Kairi. She's very nice and fun to be with (but not as much as you). But… I couldn't help but get angry when she claimed you as her best friend. When you started to hang out with her. …When you started to choose her over me, your best friend since forever. It hurt. I want you to know that. I know you didn't noticed how much I was hurting inside, because let's face it. You're one dense guy. That, or maybe I was actually able to put on a happy mask every time I see you two._

_You might think that I'm one selfish jerk. I'll accept that. But Sora, it's not fair anymore. Where was the Sora that I knew back then? Why aren't you talking to me? You used to ask me a lot of questions, like if Santa was real (I'm sorry that I lied. The truth is, Santa's actually real), or if we'd both still be together when we grow up (I said yes, but I guess the present says otherwise). Nowadays, you don't even wave your hand or smile when I look at you. When you don't take notice of my presence, I usually want to chase after you and just stick by your side. But I stop myself when I see you headed towards her. You used to be the first one to say hello. What happened? Did I do something wrong? Are you angry at me? If so, then I'm very sorry for whatever I did. Please. I just want the old Sora back._

_But I still haven't told you the main reason why it hurt to see you and Kairi together. Sora, remember when I handed you a paopu fruit before our journey? I wasn't kidding about that. I hoped that you would get the message that I was trying to get to you, but I guess you're just that dense. Sora, if you still haven't noticed now, I'm truly and completely in love with you. Yes, I love you. You're probably disgusted with me now, and you might hate me, but who can blame you? After all, you're a guy, and I am too. But I don't care. I didn't want to leave this island because I hoped that the old Sora I knew would come back. But maybe I was hoping for too much. I don't like it when I see you and Kairi together. But as time passes, the closer you to get. It hurts to see you get close with her when you don't even spare me a glance. I'm sorry, but that was all too much. I couldn't take it anymore, so I'm leaving._

_If you're sad right now (although I doubt it), don't be. After all, I was just something that was in the way, right? Like an old toy. No, I'm not angry at you. I've never been able to be mad at you. So please don't feel guilty and don't take the blame for my action. If you don't feel sad at all, then good for you. You can now be happy with Kairi and the others._

_Thanks for the memories. I know I'll be keeping them. I hope you will too._

_Sincerely,_

_Riku_

Tears were cascading down from his sapphire eyes, drenching the sand beneath him. Sora just laid there curled up in a ball on the sand, sobbing as he reread the letter he found in a bottle, to check if he had just misread.

"B… B-But Riku… Y-You didn't h-have to leave… …Because I love you too. I was s-staying away from you too get rid of my feelings for you, because I thought that you'd hate me if you found out. I'm… I'm s-sorry… I'm sorry that I'm so dense. I'm sorry for staying away from you. …I'm sorry for thinking that you couldn't love me the way that I love you…"

* * *

So... Um... How was it? Tell me what you think by reviewing~ Do you want a sequel or something like that? Then please tell me. ...Lalala.

~Colours of Sorrow


End file.
